Heroes of Konoha
by DemetrusTheDaughterOfGaia
Summary: Percy and his friends are stuck in a whole new world full of murder and bloodlust.They form strong new bonds with Team Seven but what happens when they find out that they are trapped there forever? What future awaits them and their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**The ****Heroes of Konoha ch.1**

**Hey peoplez! I hope that you'll enjoy the first chapter! Oh and I have to tell you that Luke never left. Oh and this is a rewrite of 'Naruto and the Demigods' because I felt that the demigods learn too fast and I wanted to change the plot so that's why I'm doing this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (But I wish I did ;) )**

**Let the show begin!**

**00000000000**

-_Percy's POV-_

Could this day get any worse? First the kids from the Hephaestus cabin pulled an embarrassing prank on me in front of the Aphrodite girls, second I got ran over by Luke Castellan's fan girls, and now my hair is blue all because somebody (*cough* *cough* Beckendorf *cough* *cough*) replaced my shampoo with blue paint!

I heard a light knock from the door and said,

"Yeah?"

"Umm...Percy? I don't think that you'll be able to remove that paint from your hair." The voice belongs to my friend Annabeth Chase.

I pulled my head from out of the sink and grab a towel to dry my face.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Chiron had a little talk with Beckendorf and found out that the paint was permanent."

"What!" I said, my voice full of shock.

I opened the door to see her with her arms crossed, looking cute without even trying. She had beautiful blond hair in a ponytail, so shiny and the smell of her strawberry shampoo swirled around me. Her bangs frame her face perfectly and her skin is deep tan, reminding me of a pretty model from California. She was all like that, the only thing different was her mysterious gray eyes.

"Grover should be here soon with the new girl," Annabeth said.

I immediately lightened, almost forgetting about my blue hair.

"Really? What's her name?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know but when she gets here, we'll ask."

I nodded in agreement.

If I'm lucky then she doesn't have the same personality as Drew but if she does, then that's just one more person making me feel bad.

I turned to the mirror and stared at myself. A frown spread on my lips but I sigh and decided to deal with it later. Right now, I have to get ready for the Chariot Race.

-_Normal POV-_

**000000000**

The cold night crept the sky with the full moon up, giving what little light it could offer to the homeless. It was a peaceful night-or as some people may think.

A booming laughter echoed through Orochimaru's lair, scaring away all the birds in distance.

From inside, Orochimaru was laughing with joy, happy that he finally managed to finish his little 'project'.

"Orochimaru-sama, I see that you've finally finished it." Kabuto Yakushi said.

Kabuto is Orochimaru's right-hand man. He does anything to please his master even if it means risking his own life for the snake sannin.

"Yessssss Kabuto, I finally finished it! After years of hard work, I finally have it."

On the table laid a scroll. Not just an average scroll but a special scroll. It was what Orochimaru was working on, now finished; he called it the 'Dimensional Scroll'.

"What can it do?" Kabuto ask.

Orochimaru was delighted at the question.

"It, my boy, can take anything or anyone to another dimension. Once I get it working, I will have my hands on those Demigods and soon rule Mount Olympus!"

"But Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said. "I thought Demigods can't rule Mount Olympus."

"Are you playing dumb with me?" Orochimaru snapped. "I will convince one of the demigods to work for me and together we'll do whatever it takes to bring Kronos back to life!"

_00000000000_

The Chariot Race was going to start soon, and Percy has been practicing for the pass three hours. The sun was shining brightly with all its burning glory, making Percy felt like he was training in an oven.

Finally, Grover arrived with the new girl by his side, waving to Percy as they approached him.

Percy smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Grover!"

Grover smiled at his best friend and they did their 'secret' hand shake.

"Percy, what's up? It's been a while!"

Percy looked at the girl by Grover's side. She has tan skin like she's been in the sun alot, short black hair that went up to her shoulders, bangs that fall in waves over her left eye, and brown eyes. She wears a red bandana tied around her forehead, a black unzipped overjacket over a red tanktop, and black capris. Percy glanced down to notice that she had a hammer in hand.

"Hi," Percy greeted, taking out a hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."

The girl smiled at him and took his hand.

"Hey! The name's Ross Denmore!" She said, shaking his hand before letting go. Her hands were cold and hard like steel.

Percy was glad that she didn't act like Drew. The first time he met Drew was awful because one: She flirted with him, two: Percy refused her when she asked him out, and three: she got into a cat fight with Annabeth because she thought that Percy had a crush on Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Grover," A voice said from behind.

They turned to see Annabeth in a whole new outfit. She wears a gray blouse with no sleeves held close togwether by a black sash and she has on tight black jeans. Her hair is in a pony tail and her bangs swept her face as she walk towards them.

'S-she's looks so cool.' Ross thought.

Percy thought that Annabeth looks great right now. Grover smiled at his other friend and ran towards her, giving her a hug.

"I miss you!" He said.

Annabeth patted his back and gently pushed him back.

"I missed you too." She glanced at Ross. "So is this the new girl?"

Grover nodded.

"Yep! Her name's Ross Denmore. Not long ago, we found out that she's the daughter of Hephaestus."

Annabeth smiled towards Ross and said,

"Well, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm the daughter of Athena, the goddess of battle and wisdom."

Ross managed a nervous smile. Daughter of Athena? Ross made note to never underestimate Annabeth during battles.

"It was nice to meet you." Ross said, closing her eyes and giving a small smile.

_00000000_

It was a hot and himid morning when Naruto Uzumaki and his team are escorting a man back to his village. This man happens to be a famous chef named Sakai Hiroyuki. Sakai is tall, wearing black cargo pants and a red apron over an 'eco-friendly' black pint striped shirt. He wore a navy blue toque and his shaggy hair is jet-black, just an inch above his shoulders. His onyx eyes darted back and forth, the sun shining on him with brightness, giving his skin a more perfect shade of tan.

"This mission is so stupid," Naruto complained, folding his arms behind his neck.

His pink haired comrade, Sakura Haruno, shot him a cold glare.

"Shut up, Naruto! C-rank missions are important too!" She snapped. She turned and batted her eyes at the raven haired boy next to her.

"Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he was too busy in his 'dream world'.

Sasuke wasn't the only one in a dream world. Sakai was imagining himself in front of what seems like a thousand people watching him on stage as he cooks Shirataki Noodles until...

"So what are you planning on doing at the Wine Village?" The voice belonged to Kakashi Hatake, the leader of team 7.

Sakai quickened his pace to catch up to Kakashi.

"Wine Village you ask? Well, I'm going there to compete with other gourmets like me on TV. You see, if I win then I would get alot of money and become the number one chef of the year. Oh and whatever I cook will be the best dish of the year also. The Wine Village is wonderful! There are so many plants and vines surrounding the area." Then he let out a hearty laugh.

"But you have to watch out because alot of the villagers are always drunk." He added with a chuckle.

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. Sakai was a nice man indeed. Very trustworthy...

"Are there any ninjas after you?" Naruto babbled.

Sakai glanced over his shoulder at the blond.

"Nope. Why would there anyway? This is only a C-rank mission I'll remind you."

But Naruto still had his high hopes, however.

"Maybe there would be samurai after you! If we're lucky then they do come so I can kick their asses and Granny Tsunade will have to give us better missions next time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Seriously, how stupid is that boy?

"Don't be stupid, Naruto," Kakashi said playfully. "What are you expecting on this mission? War?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"That's even better, Sensei!"

Their journey was coming off to a great start. The sun was shining, birds are singing happily in the trees to their little ones, and the soft wind up blowing. What could go wrong?

_00000000000_

The birds flew in a semi-circle in the sky. Percy stared up at them, wondering what it's like to fly without having Zeus shoot him down like fried chicken.

The race track had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods.

"Hey!"

Percy turned to the voice and saw that it was Grover. He was looking down at his feet as if guilty of something.

"What's wrong, man?" Percy asked.

Grover sigh and looked up at the son of Poseidon.

"I-I can't watch the race today... Dionysus is making me do his paperwork for him."

Percy frowned.

"That's too bad. Buy hey, there's always next time, right?"

Grover nodded.

"Yeah I guess. Well I have to go now before he gets mad."

Grover managed a nervous grin before running off. Percy waved after him until he couldn't see him anymore.

He then heard snickering and turned to see Ross talking with her half-brother, Isaac. The Hephaestus cabin had bronze horses and they looked like they could destroy anything that comes in its way.

Percy gulped.

'More like any chariots.' He thought nervously.

Ross's eyes left her half brother slightly and coughed Percy's gaze. She smiled and waved to him before climbing onto her chariot along with her brothers.

"Alright," Dionysus announced, his voice booming as the teams began to resemble. "You all know the rules..." He sipped his diet coke.

"You all know the rules," He drawled. "Don't kill anyone. And if you do, hmm, what do you kids say these days: _Whatever. _Now get ready,"

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. Their sweet ride was made out of bronze and iron and there was no doubt that their chariot was full of mechanical traps.

Ross giggled and stuck her tongue out at Percy playfully.

The only one riding the Ares chariot was Clarisse La Rue. She hopped onto her chariot with a batch of spike balls, throwing star thingy, a long black whip, and smoke bombs. Her chariot was bloodred and her horses are skeletons. Scary.

Percy was on his chariot, which had normal trained horses and the Chariot was blue with sea-horses designs on the sides. The only weapons he had on him was smoke bombs, japanese knives called kunai, and his riptide sword.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy looked to see Luke parking his chariot right next to his. Luke's chariot was green and looks as if it had been stolen out of a fancy Greek Museum.

Percy smiled.

"Hey, Luke."

Luke replied back by smiling.

"Good luck, Percy. You're gonna need it."

Percy gazed at Annabeth's chariot. He saw that she was the only one in it and she looks confident and her eyes are dangerous, having looks as if she could be able to beat anyone anytime. Her chariot was white with the wheels being gold. One horse of hers is white and the one next to it is black. They too, look confident.

Percy wished that he could go over to her and wish her luck but...

"Begin!"

The hooves thundered against the dirt. The whole crowd cheered and a few gasped as the Apollo chariot flipped over when Clarisse used her whipped to hit Lee Fletcher, the driver of the chariot.

"Heh," She snickered, and glared ahead of her as she caught up with the Hephaestus Chariot.

Ross looked to see Clarisse pulled her whip back, about to strike until Nyssa threw a smoke bomb at Clarisse.

"Take that!" Shouted Nyssa.

A cloud of smoke exploded and the daughter of Ares covered her nose with her sleeve as she whip her horse and was almost ahead of them until a water balloon hit her face.

The Hephaestus kids laughed at her but some immediately shut up when Clarisse growled. She will so get them back! Nobody laughs at Clarisse La Rue unless they want to be beaten up to pulp! Or have their head in the toilet...

Clarisse shot a glance at Ross and remembered something extremely important. Every single newcomer to camp will have to have their heads dump in the toilet and Clarisse will never forgive herself for forgetting her own rule.

Clarisse turned her attention ahead of her and her mouth fell open when she saw that Percy's chariot was way ahead of hers. Let's just see about that!

Percy, with one hand, pulled out a few smoke bombs from his pouch and glanced back. His eyes dart back and forth, looking for a chariot that is catching up from him and saw that Annabeth was beating the Ares and Hephaestus chariot. As much as he hates too, he did it anyway. He threw the bombs over his back and heard an explosion.

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy whispered.

"You'll pay for that, Jackson!" Clarisse's voice yelled from the purple cloud of smoke.

"And Clarisse..." Added Percy with a light shrug.

Percy was sure that he's going to win... he can just see it... until...

"Sorry Percy, but I have to," A voice said near him.

Percy saw Luke's chariot right next to his own. Luke smirked and his chariot crashed into Percy's. The Poseidon chariot would have been a goner if the horses weren't trained. Luke cursed in ancient greek and from behind, Ross saw her chance and threw her hammer at the back of Luke's head and watched as his chariot flipped over, leaving a pile of broken wood and four horses in the dirt.

Annabeth is now pulling ahead of Percy. She made her turn around the first post and, waving to the other chariots behind her, she said,

"See ya!"

Ross shrieked. She grabbed Nyssa by the collar of her shirt and cried,

"We have to win this! So what Annabeth beat us, but come on! At least let us beat Percy!"

Hearing this, Beckendorf pressed a button and yelled,

"Sorry, Percy!"

Three sets of balls and chains shot straight towards Percy's wheels and pulled his chariot back. Ross smiled sheepishly and waved to Percy as she passed them.

"Darn!" Percy said.

The horses quickly balance themselves before dashing off again, this time with more speed than ever.

"Yes!" Percy said, catching up with Clarisse.

Percy's horses crashed themselves with Clarisse's chariot, almost knocking her off but she was safely strapped on.

"Nice try, Jackson," Clarisse smirked. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

She slashed her whip at Percy, just missing his face by an inch. The tip of the whip is so sharp that it's as sharp as the sharpest sword.

Percy made a quick mental note to keep a safe distance away from Clarisse. He has to win and if he does then everyone would acknowledge him… maybe.

The area around them became darker all the sudden. Everyone turned their attention to the now dark sky above them. An army of pigeons swirled in a circle as if giving off a warning. Just then, a scream rang through everyone's ears and they all spun around to see a huge green snake swirl itself around Ross, causing the girls to scream and the guys to shriek. Everyone ran away and towards their cabin. There were clicks of door locking so loud that it was even heard from the outside. The demigods watched from the inside through their windows, wanting to know more of what's going to happen.

The only demigods that didn't take off like the rest is Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and… Clarisse?

Ross tried her best to force herself from shaking but knew that how hard she tried, it wasn't working. A hiss came out through the snake's fangs and it expanded itself four times its normal size.

"Ross," Percy said, trying his best to keep his voice still. "Don't move."

The snake is a monster. The size of it is so great that it's the same size as five grown up men stacked up.

The snake snapped itself at Percy, causing him to jump back out of reach.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to see what's behind us."

Percy turned around and his eyes widen. There's another snake behind him only this one is so huge!

The sixty-foot creature raised its head and hissed at the demigods.

"Pfft! This is nothing!" Clarisse scoffed, taking out her spear.

Luke smirk. He could tell that Clarisse was only trying to sound brave and tough when she's really bluffing.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked. "I thought that you only care about yourself."

Clarisse smirk.

"Yeah, well I do but I will not run away like all the other wimps did. I'm going to stay here and kick that snake's butt!"

Snake's butt? Wow…

"But I thought that snakes don't have butts." Percy said with a hint of amusement.

"Be quiet." Clarisse snarled.

The massive snake let out a deep and rolling hiss before it lung itself at the half-bloods. They all jumped out of the way except for Annabeth. She felt herself sank to her knees as all the blood drained from her face. She couldn't move even if it meant that her life would come to an end soon.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "Move!"

But Annabeth didn't even move a muscle.

Clarisse glared coldly at the daughter of Athena. What a wimp!

The snake open its mouth wide, letting the demigods get a perfect view of its razor sharp teeth before it went for Annabeth.

She gulped and knew that her life would be coming to an end soon until…

"HIYA!"

Clarisse slams herself against Annabeth, sending Annabeth flying back.

Clarisse took out a handful of poisonous smoke bombs and threw them right into the open mouth of the snake.

The next thing they knew was…

BOOM!

"Everyone, run!" Clarisse shouted, covering her nose with her sleeve as she began running away before the poisonous gas could trap her.

Everyone fallowed her example but then Percy just realized… ROSS!

He turned and ran back towards her, not caring if that stupid snake is around her or not, he took out a knife and began slashing the snake in half.

"Percy… thanks." Ross said, blushing.

Percy grabbed her hand and they both ran. Percy glanced around behind them and saw what looks to be like a million snakes slithering out of the woods and the poisonous smoke started expanding as every second went by.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Percy said. "We have to tell Chiron before it spreads all over the camp!"

_00000000000_

In the woods of Camp Half Blood, a swirling black flow of fluid appeared in existence. It slowly grows into a size of a grown man and it turned into the color of blood red, making it look like it's a vortex from the Underworld.

An arm shot out of the vortex and snakes flew out of its sleeve. Whose arm could it be? Could it be the one and only Snake Sannin?

_00000000_

Ross tripped over a rock and sprang her ankle.

"Ow!"

Percy stopped at his tracks and whirled around.

"Ross! Are you alright?" He asks with concern.

"Y-yeah…"

"Tell the truth." Percy sighed. He knew that Ross was lying because who would be ok with a sprang ankle? No one.

He went to her side and helped her up. He struggled a bit but only because Ross weighed like what? Almost a hundred pounds?

When he had her arm over his shoulder, he began running until he felt something grabbing him from behind and pulled him back with force.

He looked over his shoulder to see that it was an arm- with snakes around it!

The snakes hiss at him and dig their fangs into his shirt and helped the pale-as-paper arm pull the two back.

"Percy, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Was all he could manage to say.

He used all the energy he has in his body to try to escape free and run, but the snakes had him on tight.

Ross snapped her eyes shut and prayed to god that she and Percy would be able to break free but instead when she flashed her eyes open, she found them in a different place.

The woods.

"Woah ," Percy said. "I didn't even know that we were here until now!"

A laughter boomed from behind them and they swung to see a man with long black hair, pale skin, and golden colored eyes.

"Who're you?" Ross demanded, trying to walk on her own but failed to. Luckily for her, Percy caught her right in time before she could crash to the ground.

"Who am I?" The man cooed. "It is none of your concern, girl. I am here to take Percy-kun with me."

"What?" Percy said. "Me? You don't even know me!"

The intruder started chuckling until he found something sharp against his throat.

"You better leave," Percy told him. "before I get mad."

The man grinned, which only made Percy and Ross madder of course, and said,

"Ah yes, I see. The riptide sword, correct? Percy-kun, from what I know, that sword is not useful when it comes to using it against me."

"Why not?" Percy demanded. "It may not work against mortals, but it works against monsters."

The man's eyes glittered.

"Percy-kun, are you saying that I look very much like a monster? How nice of you to say."

Percy dug the sword deeper into the man's throat, but the man simply vanished into a cloud of gray smoke.

'Where is he now?' Percy wondered, looking to his left then right.

"Over here."

Percy spun around and saw the pale-skinned man behind Ross with a kunai against her throat. Ross stared at Percy helplessly.

"Give her back," Percy said, trying to keep his voice even. "I took on scarier guys than you once. You don't scare me."

Percy was talking about the time he fought Ares, the god of war, a couple months ago and won. If he could beat Ares, then the man before him is nothing.

But the snake-like man chuckled.

"Koo koo koo koo kooo. Trying to play hero, I see."

Just then, they heard people calling Ross and Percy's name.

"Percy! There you are!" Annabeth said, emerging from the bushes.

She noticed the paled skin man and Percy with blood drained from his face and ask,

"P-Percy? You ok? And who is this guy?"  
"Annabeth," Percy said. "Go now. This guy is a creep!"

"I notice that," Annabeth said, slipping pass the intruder and next to Percy. Annabeth's eyes widen when she saw Ross in the mysterious stranger's arms.

"Ross? Percy, what's going on?"

Percy tensed.

"That's what I'm wondering."

"Ah, another demigod," The man said. "The more the merrier! And she's a pretty one too."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth took a step back, a disgusted look written on her face.

The man's golden eyes bore into her soul with their piercing gaze.

"I was just kidding," The man smirked. His gaze fell on Percy. "Percy-kun, if you want this brat back then you have to come with me."

Percy frown. He didn't know what to do or say!

The man waited for a couple more seconds to pass by before letting out a light sigh.

"No matter. I can just use this girl as another experiment. She will be perrrrrfect." His voice was almost identical to a snake's. Just who is this guy?

"Yeah right!" A voice snarled from behind.

They all look to see Clarisse up in the air with her sword back, coming down towards the strange man.

The pale-skinned man jumped to his right and Clarisse crashed to the hard ground.

"Hmm." He threw Ross to the ground and made some weird signs with his hands.

"Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Technique!" He yelled.

Clarisse screamed and attacked the trees with her sword as if her life depends on it.

"Stop it!" Percy told the mysterious man.

"Percy-kun, don't get so excited," The man hissed. "I'm just casting a simple Genjutsu on her is all."

"Genjutsu?" Annabeth whispered. "Doesn't that mean 'Illusionary Techniques' in Japanese?"

The man smirks.

"I don't know what this 'Japanese' is but you have the right meanings though."

How stupid is this guy? How can someone not know what a Japanese is?

"Guys?" A voice called.

Luke jumps out from the bushes and ask,

"You guys ok?"

He glanced at the snake-like man.

"Who's your friend?"

"He's not our friend!" Annabeth said. "We don't know who this weirdo is!"

Luke glared at the man. This man looks pretty suspicious to him… maybe he's a criminal?

"Who are you?" Luke demanded.

Clarisse backed up and bumped into a tree. She whirled around and, with all her might she swung her weapon deep within the old tree. Her swing was so strong that it caused the tree to break and crash down to the ground.

Clarisse collapsed, breathing hard.

"You monster," She gasped. "I'll…I'll get you."

The man turned towards Luke with interest.

"You… Luke Castellan am I correct?"

"How did you know?" Luke demanded.

How could this guy possibly know almost everything about them? Something about his clothes seems strange too…

"Koo koo koo koo! You, Luke-kun, from what I am seeing your eyes hold so much power. You could be useful."

Just then, a swirling black _thing _came to life behind the weirdo. Ross tries to escape but the strange intruder was too fast. He reach out and grabs her by the arm.

"Ross!" The demigods cried.

They ran for the her but the man simply jumps into the black swirl along with the screaming Ross.

"We have to save her!" Percy grew worried. His new friend just got kidnapped by some weirdo !

"Percy, no. We have to go to Chiron and tell him everything that happened."

But Percy wasn't listening. Percy sprinted towards the black swirl…

"Percy, no!" His friends screamed.

They all ran as fast as their legs could take them and grabbed Percy by his shirt only to have them all fall in.

00000000

Team seven climbs into the boat. Kakashi had to help Sakai get in because of the chef's fear of water.

"The village isn't far," Sakai chuckled. "If possible, we can make it to the hotel by midnight."

"Midnight!" Naruto and Sakura whined.

The engine came to life and sailed forward.

"This place is beautiful," Sakura said.

Indeed the girl was right. Imagine looking up at the blue sky and watch and listen to the strong springs wind carry the clouds far above on by and whipping your fears away.

Sasuke was also fascinated by the scene above him- until he felt Sakura's eyes on him.

"Pfft! It's no big deal." He scoffed and closed his eyes, going back to his imaginary world.

Naruto happily flung out his arms and gazed up at the blue sky.

"Ahhhh! What a perfect day to begin my quest to become Hokage!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Sakura snapped.

But Naruto wasn't listening. Instead, he's too busy jabbering about how he's going to be Hokage until…

The clouds began to swirl as if it's going to start a hurricane. In the center, a hole opened up and lightning struck down. A figure emerged from the opening and crashed down into the middle of the river.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Naruto as he use his arms to block out the strong splash of water.

"W-what was that?" Gasped Sakura.

But no one said a thing for a long moment. They were all stunned, surprised, and trapped in awe. What the heck was that thing? It's the question that repeats itself into everyone's mind like a broken recorder.

"I think that was a boy that crashed. We have to get him out of the water before he drowns to death! We have to sail out," Kakashi commanded sharply.

"Yes!" The boatman said, turning the engine to the direction of the crash and sailed towards it.

Kakashi took off his jonin jacket and took a deep breath before diving in.

"Sensei…" Sakura whispered. What the hell just happened? And how can someone fall out from the sky? Was it an enemy jutsu? No, it can't be because the user would have to be at Sannin level to be able to do that.

Kakashi swam down deep down until he saw something caught his eye. It was something silver. Kakashi, to his curiosity, he swam towards it and saw that it was a silver piece of the boy's jacket. Kakashi reached his hand out and grabbed the mysterious boy by the sleeve and began swimming back up to the surface.

"Sensei!" His students cried.

They help pull Kakashi and the boy up onto the boat. Kakashi was panting hard. He glanced at the boy and his eye widen. The mysterious boy… is dry? But how? He shouldn't, he can't but he is…

"Sensei, why is he dry? Shouldn't he be soaking wet?" Naruto ask.

"Yeah…" Kakashi couldn't believe it. What type of jutsu did this strange boy know? When he wakes up, Kakashi will have to find out. And there was something else. This boy who fell out of the sky was underwater for over eight minutes and he's still alive? Who is he…?

Kakashi brings a hand out and touched the boy's cheek, brushing it with his finger.

Kakashi instantly went dry and everyone gasped at the scene. How was this all possible?

…What the hell…?

**00000000**

**Pairings: LukeXSakura, LukeXAnnabeth, PercyXSakura, PercyXHinata, PercyXAnnabeth, RossXSasuke, NarutoXClarisse **

**Sorry if the first chapter's boring but I promise that it'll get better!**

**Got any questions?**

**Ages**

**Percy: 12**

**Naruto:12**

**Annabeth:12**

**Sasuke:12**

**Sakura: 12**

**Clarisse: 13 (I know she should be 14 or 15 but I want her to be close to Naruto's age and this is a fanfic, right?)**

**Luke:14**

**Kakashi: 26**

**Ross: 13**

**The mission might seem boring but don't worry it won't be. Later on, something bad happens to Sakai and team seven and the demigods have to save the day.**

**P.S- Sorry if I made some spelling mistakes but I was too lazy to check it over.**

**Read and Review= Inspiration!**


	2. OMG!

**Heroes of Konoha ch2**

**Hey peoplez! Here comes chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**I would like to say thanks to:**

**Evil-and-Kawaii**

**AeXime**

**stranger109**

**loves beauty**

**Black-T3rr0rz**

**You guys rock candy! Thank you so much for the reviews and this chapter is for you!**

00000000000

There are plenty of bad ways to wake up. One of them is at night with a bunch of strangers surrounding you, never taking their eyes off of you. It went on for a few hours until a certain blond poked Percy's cheek with a sharp stick.

"Naruto!" A voice shrilled, waking up Percy instantly.

"Ugh..." Percy moaned as he slowly forced himself to sit up. After rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he saw a pink haired girl beating up a blond haired boy to pulp. He felt eyes on. He looked over his shoulder to see a man with strange silver hair, a raven haired boy glaring at him in suspicion, and a guy that has looks to be a chef was smiling at him. Percy tensed. Where the heck is he?

"Umm... hi?"

'Well that was stupid.' Percy thought to himself.

The dude with silver hair eye-smiled.

"Hello. How are you doing?"

"Uhh" Percy didn't know what to say. What if these guys are working with that weird snake guy? But they don't look like it, they look too nice. Well except for the raven...

"I'm fine," Percy lied. "But where am I?"

The strangers glanced at the one before another before of them said,

"We're on a boat halfway to the Wine Village." The voice came from the chef who was scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Wine Village?" Percy repeated. He never heard of such strange names before. And Wine Village? He must be lying!

"...I never heard of it before." Said Percy slowly.

"I figured," The tall man with spiky silver hair sighed.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, feeling a little alert.

Percy remembered last time he tried to save Ross and some strange swirling black thingy appeared and he and his friends all got sucked in. Wait... he whirled all around, trying to find his friends but none of them is with him. He panicked. what if they're lost and he could never find them?

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," The silver haired man told him, causing Percy to jump a little. He forgot that he ever asked that question...

"But don't you think it's rude to ask for another's name before introducing yourself first?"

He has a point there.

"Yeah... sorry,"Percy said sheepishly. "My name's Percy Jackson."

"Percy... Jackson?" Kakashi said as if trying out the name for himself. Then he remembered Percy falling out of the sky and his strange abilities.

"Where are you from?"

Percy tensed up more at Kakashi's question. What should he say?

"I'm from New York."

"New York? I never heard of such a place," The chef said thoughtfully. "I should know, I traveled around the world for competitions and yet that place doesn't ring a bell."

Kakashi sigh. He and Percy would have to have a little chat when everyone's asleep tonight. Right now, they have to reach the wine village.

Kakashi leaned into Percy's ear and whispered,

"We'll have to talk about this later. For now, just stay cool."

Percy nodded.

00000000000

He sat there, thinking about his friends and how he's going to get home until a shadow blocked his sunlight. Percy turned his attention towards the figure and saw Naruto getting up. Naruto sat far away from Sasuke and Sakura as if they didn't want him near. Percy got up and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Hi," Percy said, sending Naruto a kind smile. "You saved me right? Thank you."

Naruto was stunned by his words. He was getting nice attention and affection for the first time! Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah it was actually Kakashi-sensei."

Percy shrugged.

"I'll say thanks to him later. My name's Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, a smile forming on his face. He always had on a fake smile like a mask to cover his sadness and loneliness but this time, this one was real.

00000000

Annabeth found herself in a soft, cozy bed. A gentle hand rest on her forehead. Annabeth moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful lady with blond hair and honey color eyes. The Lady smiled.

"So I see that you're finally awake."

Annabeth sat up and looked around the room. She was in a baby blue-colored bedroom with a baby crib sitting at the corner and she saw that she now wore a pink bathrobe.

Annabeth remembered everything. She knew that she was no longer in her world but in a different one all because a certain someone just had to try to save Ross instead of just telling Chiron! She began to worry. Where are her friends? What if they're lost? Where the heck is she?

"...Are you ok?" The Lady asked, making Annabeth jump a little. She had forgotten that the beautiful lady was with her.

"Yeah...but where am I?"

"You're in my house and you're in the village of Konoha," The lady answered. "I found you lying unconscious outside the gates. I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage."

Konoha? Hokage?

"What's a 'Hokage'?" Asked Annabeth, feeling awkward. Daughters of Athena are suppose to know everything, as Clarisse would say sarcastically. What if this lady before her thought that she was an idiot?

Tsunade tensed. How can this girl not know what a Hokage is? Did she really hit her head tht hard?

"A Hokage is the leader of this village."

Annabeth leaned back against the wall. What is she going to do now?

After a few short seconds of silence, Tsunade asked,

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

'Annabeth Chase?' Tsunade thought. 'What an odd name.' She sigh.

"You don't look like you're from here. Do you have a place to stay?" Tsunade asked.

Nope. Annabeth doesn't have a home, is confused, and worst of all, worried. She shook her head, no.

"Ok," Tsunade said. "You can stay with me for a while. Where are you from?"

Annabeth doesn't know what to say. What if Tsunade doesn't believe her? She decided to say a random place.

"California." Annabeth lied.

Annabeth saw a flicker of surprise, maybe even shock, in Tsunade's eyes.

"California? But isn't that in a different demension?"

"Yeah!" Annabeth said. "How did you know?"

Tsunade pulled a chair from her desk and sat on it.

"I've been there before," She started. "A long time ago when I was your age or so, a teammate of mine created this scroll that you travel anywhere you want. I went to Earth and met this boy, and don't you dare even think about opening your mouth to anyone about this but,"

Annabeth leaned closer as if Tsunade was about to tell her a secret.

"He was a Demigod named Taylor."

Annabeth gasped.

"I'm a Demigod too!" Annabeth said. "of Athena the Goddess of wisdom and battle!"

"Oh really," Tsunade said, grinning."Well I believe you because of that bracelet you wear. It says 'Camp-Half Blood' on it."

Annabeth was surprise that Tsunade caught that so fast. She wanted to know more of what Tsunade knew about Demigods and her world so she leaned in and ask Tsunade to which the fifth Hokage was happy to continue.

0000000

From inside her prison cell, Ross had her hands tied together with a strange blue glowing rope. For the pass hour or so, she has been listening to Orochimaru's conversation with Kabuto. She grunted. That bastard called her weak and useless and that he only has his eyes set on Percy and Luke.

Ross heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Kabuto opening her cell door.

"Come on," He said, smirking. "I want to do some experiments on you."

Ross rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She followed him down the dark, cold corridors and into is lab. She felt like she hadn't slept in days. She has been sobbing and screaming not caring who heard her. She didn't even care when a girl named Tayuya told her to 'shut the fuck up!'. She didn't care at all. All she wanted was to be back with her new friends.

She gazed at her surroundings. The room walls were stone and the floor are cement. There are tables everywhere with different types of experiments but one thing caught her eyes. One was a picture of a cute boy with raven colored hair and the picture next to him was... Percy!

She sat down on an empty table and Kabuto fallowed her. He examined her and brung his hands together. It glowed and Ross stared at it in awe. He swept his hand at her and the tip of his sharp tips grazed her cheek. Blood rolled down and Kabuto collected it with a tube of some sort.

He glared at her.

"Don't do anything stupid," He warned then turned around and test her blood.

"Like I can," Ross muttered. He eyes wondered around the room and a strange shine caught her eyes. She squinted and saw that it was a scroll. Was it the scroll that Orochimaru was talking about with Kabuto earlier? Maybe it was! But now that she thought about it, there are allot of scrolls in the room. Dang it! She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she heard from Orochimaru.

-Flashback-

"What does the scroll look like?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru. Ross listened up closely. Maybe there was something she can do!

"Ah yes the scroll," Orochimaru hissed. "It is a unique on indeed. Its designs is different from the rest."

-End Flashback-

'Unique,' Ross thought. She looked around the lab at all the scrolls.

'They all are red and white,' Ross thought. Then she saw a scroll in a large jar on top of a tall book shelf. It was blue with green designs! So that's the scroll! It's different from the rest so it has to be! But how is she going to get the scroll? She remembered what Orochimaru said that made her heart drop.

"Only I can work the scroll." Orochimaru had said before.

She tried to move her hands but they only brought her pain.

'Some ropes on my wrists don't send so much pain,' She thought.

The sound of door knob turning filled the room. She saw Kabuto at the doorway. He glared back at her and told her,

"Don't even think of doing anything dumb or try escaping."

Then he left.

When Ross was sure that he was gone, she hopped down from the table and stared at the blue scroll.

'What can I do?' She wondered.

She tried moving her hands again only this time, electricity flowed through her body.

"Owww!" She wailed.

Then an idea popped in her head. As stupid as it was, she decided to do it anyway. She ran into the book shelf and the jar crashed down. It shattered against the cement floor.

"Just great," She muttered to herself.

She kicked the books that are on the floor on top of the broken glass and kicked the blue scroll underneath the table. She jumped on the table just in time when the door swung open. Kabuto walked in along with Orochimaru fallowing him from behind.

"Ah, hello Ross," Orochimaru said, hissing like a snake.

Ross whipped her head to the side.

"Whatever," She spat.

Kabuto smacked her face. Hard.

"Don't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that," He snapped. "Show respect to your superiors."

"Why should I?" Ross shot back. "He's nothing but a snake wannabe."

Kabuto lifted his hand for another smack but Orochimaru stopped him.

"Kabuto, no," Orochimaru said. "You shouldn't treat my new cell that way."

"New cell?" Kabuto and Ross whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.

'New cell?' Ross thought. Was he going to make her his slave or something.

"Yessssss. I thought about it and thought that she might want to grow stronger. Don't you, Ross-chan?"

Ross thought about it. They can do all these magic thingy called jutsu. Maybe she could pretend to be by his side then when she's stronger, she can run away and find her friends!

Ross smiled.

"Ok I'll be your new cell."

"But Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto protested.

But Orochimaru ignored him.

He set Ross free from the glowing blue rope. She jumped down from the table and landed next to him.

"So when do I start?" She asked, smiling maliciously.

00000000000

From inside their hideout, the Akatasuki gathered around in a large circle.

"We have gathered here to speak about our new targets," Pein said, his voice calm and his expression hard to read. There are murmurs within the crowd until Kisame ask,

"Our new targets...?"

"Hanshins,"

From outside the hideout, Clarisse was eavesdropping on them from behind the bushes. She had woken up not long ago and that was when she knew that she was no longer in Camp-Half Blood. She had heard strange noises of explosions and decided to spy on them until a low voice called them up to form a circle.

'Hanshins? What the heck are they?' Clarisse wondered.

"Hanshins? What the heck are they, un?" Deidara asked. Great minds think alike.

If they are now going to search for these 'Hanshins' then they have to know what they are.

"A Hanshin is a Demigod," Pein explained. "Half human, half God."

They all seem to understand why a Hanshin is so important to them now that they thought about it.

"Our main target is Percy Jackson," Pein went on. "From what Zetsu informed me, the boy is the son of Poseidon."

Zetsu was sent out to spy on Orochimaru and had heard everything. Right now, Clarisse was furious.

'Of course, why am I not surprise! It's always Percy this and Percy that!'

"Orochimaru has a Hanshin captured,"

Clarisse listened carefully.

"Her name is Ross Denmore. Daughter of the black smith God."

"So does that mean we have to capture them all? How many brats are there? And what about the Jinchuriki?" Kisame asked.

"There are five Hanshins total. We will still go after the Jinchuriki host."

'Five demigods,' Clarisse thought. A flashback played in her mind over and over again.

'Me, Ross, Percy, Annabeth, and Luke!'

Clarisse turned around and ran. A few seconds later she tripped over a rock and looked back.

'Woah. Since when can I run that fast?' Clarisse wondered.

Her dad would kill her if he finds out that she was running away instead of staying a fight. But for the first time in her whole life, she lost her bravery. But she kept on thinking: 'What if they have the same ability as that other guy?'

She still couldn't stop thinking of that illusion that Orochimaru had pulled on her. She was so mad at him that she swore that the next time she sees him, she'll rip him up to pieces!

She got up and ran when she heard a low chuckle.

"And one of them is right outside."

0000000

"We're here!" Sakai announced happily.

But Sakura wasn't paying any attention. Instead she was too busy staring at Percy as he listen and laughed at Naruto's lame jokes.

'He's so handsome...' Sakura thought dreamily.

Percy had sea green eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair with a mixture of blue. He wore a half zipped black track jacket over a dark blue T-shirt and he has on a dark green jean that went up to his knees.

They docked at a pier and climbed out.

"Just fallow me! We're almost home!" Sakai said, sounding so excited.

They started walking down a road that ran along the water. As they walked on, they saw the gates of the Wine Village up ahead. Percy gazed up at the sky and saw how late it was. He felt so sleepy...

"Percy-san, don't fall asleep now!" Naruto said. "We're almost there."

Percy smiled.

"Yeah, I see."

Sakura quickened her pace to catch up with Percy.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno!" She said. Percy noticed how huge her forehead was but he forced himself to not stare at it.

"Hey. My name's Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you Sakura."

Sakura squealed. He's so nice and dreamy!

But Sasuke on the other hand smirked. Who cares about this boy? They should've let him drown in the water or something. But Sasuke didn't mean it. He was just jealous of Percy. How can a weakling like him have such superhuman abilities? No hand sign... no jutsu...

Jealousy rose up again for the Uchiha.

"And that's Sasuke of the famous Uchiha clan!" Sakura said.

Percy looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Hi."

Sasuke glanced at Percy with disinterest.

"Hn."

Sasuke walked ahead of them.

"What's his problem?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" Sakura cried running to the Uchiha's side.

"Don't mind him. Sasuke-bastard's just some spoiled brat." Naruto said. He ran up ahead and said,

"Come on Percy-san! You're so slow!" Percy was glad that Naruto changed the subject so fast and ran to catch up with the hyper blond.

000000

The gates swung open for them all to enter. As they walked through the village, Percy gazed around his surroundings. It looked like the perfect place for Dionysus to live at because the village is filled with grape vines and variety of flowers that Percy had never seen before in his life. The buildings are tall and bold, looking fancy as Percy passed by. They headed to Sakai's house. After twenty minutes or so, they arrived at the chef's house- no mansion and went inside.

000000

After an hour or so of unpacking Naruto's stuff, Percy yawned and slowly walked out of the guest room and downstairs into the kitchen. He saw that Sakai had left him a plate of Cherry Teriyaki Chicken. He grabbed his plate and headed towards the living room and sat down on the comfy sofa, waiting for Kakashi. Everyone was asleep except for Percy and he hoped that Kakashi was awake because he heard from Naruto that Kakashi's always late for everything. An hour pass by and Percy woke up when he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind.

"Hello Percy. Sorry to keep you waiting." Kakashi said, sitting across from him. Percy managed a lazy smile.

"It's ok. I understand."

Kakashi chuckled and eye-smiled.

'Such manners.' The jonin thought.

"No need to apologize. Anyway, let's get down to business," Kakashi said, sounding serious.

"I understand that you're not from here but how did you arrive here?"

Percy leaned back and gazed at the ceilings. He explained everything to Kakashi from the Chariot Race and to the swirling blue thing.

"And that's that." Percy said once he's finished. Kakashi looked stunned at the information that he got from Percy.

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi growled.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru is one of the legendary sannins," Kakashi explained, glaring at the floor. "He's a traitor to the village but are you sure he kidnapped this Ross girl?"

Percy shrugged slightly.

"Black hair, pale skin, and golden color eyes."

Kakashi nodded.

"I see. Don't worry, I'll inform the Hokage about this and soon your friends will be back with you and we'll capture Orochimaru."

After Kakashi finished drinking his coffee, he ask,

"So how's everything with Naruto?"

Percy smiled.

"Naruto?"

000000000

"Percy-san?" Naruto threw a hard pillow at Percy's bed. He jumped out and pulled Percy's sheets off to see that his friend is not there. He walked out of his room and headed down the stairs until he heard Percy's voice. Naruto stopped and listened.

000000

"He's cool," Percy was saying. "There's nothing wrong with him, he's a good friend to have around."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Percy sure is a nice boy and Naruto must be lucky to have him around.

"That sounds good," Kakashi paused.

Percy tilted his head a little.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto's lucky to have you as a friend. It's just that when he was younger, everyone gave him these glares and called him a monster. They would beat him up when he was barely old enough to walk and grownups make sure that they're children hate him. He never had any friends because, well..."

Little did they know that Naruto was listening. Tears were spilling out of the boy's eyes as he begged for his sensei to just shut up. If Percy finds out then he'll be hated again! Naruto begged and begged... he doesn't want to lose Percy...

"Because he's a Jinchuriki."

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Percy asked.

"A Jinchuriki means Human sacrifice. Naruto has a demon sealed inside of him. It destroyed our village and took away the life of our leader."

Just then they heard quick foosteps running up the stairs.

"Shit, I think he heard us." Kakashi said.

Percy pretended to ignore what Kakashi just said and shouted,

"Naruto!"

He dashed towards his friend.

He tried to turned the doorknob that lead to his guest room only to find it locked. He pressed his ear against the door and heard quiet sobbing.

"Naruto! It's me, please open the door!"

The door opened and Percy saw Naruto wiping away his tears with his Pajama sleeve. The blond turned around and slowly walked towards his bed.

"Naruto," Percy started, going towards Naruto's bed. He sat down and went on. "Look, I don't care what they say. I don't care if you're a Jinchuriki or not because you're still my friend no matter what."

Naruto looked at his friend, stunned. P-Percy said that? Naruto wiped away his tears, making Percy smile. Without warning, Naruto shot out and hugged Percy tightly. The son of Poseidon hesitated then returned the hug. Percy gently pushed his friend away and said,

"Remember what I said, got it? I don't care if you have a demon or some other monster sealed inside you because you will always be my friend. It's late now."

He went to his bed pulled his covers over his head. He peeked out and said,

"Good night."

000000000

'Did you hear that! He says he doesn't care!'

_**'Yeah he seems like a trust worthy kid.' The Kyuubi said. 'I think you can trust him.'**_

000000000

Naruto went to sleep, dreaming about his day over and over again. Finally he has a true friend...

))))))))))

**Done!**

**Read and Review!**

**Review=Inspiration!**

**Ross: How many jutsu am I gonna learn?**

**Me: One or two. Oh and they're gonna be weak ones!**

**Ross: WHAT!**

**Naruto: Haha!**

**Ross: Shut up kid.**

**Naruto: Who are you calling a kid! You're only a few month older than me!**

**Me: Shut up and say it guys!**

**Naruto and Ross: Fine... Read and Review!**

**Got any questions? Ask!**


End file.
